ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Squidface Becomes A Threat (Part 2)
This is the thirteenth episode of Ren 10. Squidface has always failed every plan he had against Ren, but, finally, after weeks of humiliation, Squidface, finally, BECOMES A THREAT. Plot WARNING: THIS SEASON FINALE OF THE HIT SERIES, REN 10, IS PROBABLY ONE OF THE MOST AWESOMIEST THINGS EVER FOUND ON THE INTERNET! YEP, EVEN MORE AWESOME THAN THAT YOUTUBE VIDEO OF A PIANO-PLAYING CAT! ' LOCATION- X’NELLI (Squidface is seen sleeping on a hospital bed with medical equipment around him, with a warm blanket put on him so Squidface wouldn’t be cold in the frost-ridden fields of X’Nelli. While, Squidface is in a medical bed, Arthur is seen repairing the ship) '''Arthur: '''Don’t worry, sir, Squidface, sir. You’ll be fine in that medical bed… you didn’t think giving you a new brain would be enough to resurrect you… but that surely helped, and while you feel better, I’ll be trying to repair the ship… so we can go back to the glorious black galaxy… and maybe, go back to some old business. Hmm… (Looks at the sleeping Squidface) Man, I’m lonely. '---20 Minutes Later---''' 'Arthur: '''I’m finally done with the ship. Sweet! Now, let’s see how Squidface is do… (Turns and sees Squidface is out of his medical bed, looking out on the X’Nelli shore) Hey, Squidface… you’re awake (Squidface is standing there, silent) Well, I finished the ship… so we get off this planet… (Squidface is still stand there and still being silent) Are you OK, Squidface? '''Squidface: '''OK? OK ISN’T THE WORD TO DESCRIBE HOW I’M FEELING! (Makes a large jump towards Arthur) I don’t know what happened… but I don’t feel like myself… I feel… DIFFERENT! '''Arthur: '''Umm…. Yeah… about that… you see I had to get this brain and… '''Squidface: '''NONONO, ARTHUR! Don’t feel bad for yourself… I like the feeling… it feels good. '''Arthur: '''Really, sir, Squidface, sir '''Squidface: '''YES! I feel like I could take out an entire Sluggainein army with just my bare tentacles. '''Arthur: '''You feel like you can take down Ren, sir, Squidface, sir '''Squidface: '''REN! REN! OH, WHEN I’M THROUGH WITH HIM… HE WON’T BE ABLE TO TOUCH HIS NOSE WITHOUT FEELING PAIN!!! (An actually intimidating evil laugh) LOCATION- REN’S HOUSE (Ren, Sam, Verna, and Will all entered the house) '''Verna: '''Man, was That God It’s Thursdays great or what? '''Sam: '''You kidding, I was stuffing my face in that hamburger '''Ren: '''Yeah, the food was good but nothing was more awesome than listening to Uncle Will’s stories about the times he was in the MAID. '''Verna: '''Oh, yeah, like when you went on the Sleep Planet, where your cadets where having trouble trying to keep yourself awake '''Sam: '''Or where you were searching for a ship that could turn invisible '''Ren: '''Or that time you went to Incarcecon '''Will: '''Oh, yeah, that was one heck of a weekend '''Sam: '''Wow! Uncle Will, you’re awesome! Seriously! '''Will: '''I know… I’m sorry I didn’t tell you guys '''Ren: '''It’s OK. (An ominous beeping is roaring throughout the house) '''Will: '''You hear that '''Sam: '''I’ll check it out (Goes upstairs) '''Verna: '''So, Ren, want to go play some Alien Hunter? '''Ren: '''Sure, I kind of have, too… I MEAN SOMEONE TURNED THE GAME OFF!!! '''Sam (Off-screen): '''I SAID I WAS SORRY!!! '''Ren: '''Come on, Verna; let’s go beat the final boss '''Verna: '''Cool. (Ren and Verna grab two Y-Box controllers, when Sam came running down the stairs) '''Ren: '''You found out what was beeping '''Sam: '''Yeah (Shows the Pocket Tracker) this '''Ren: '''The Pocket Tracker '''Sam: '''Yeah '''Verna: '''Is there an alien nearby? '''Sam: '''Yeah '''Ren: '''Where Stimpy? '''Sam: '(Points his finger) Outside the house (Ren, Verna, and Will turn their heads and see Squidface standing still with a determined look on his face) 'Ren: '''Oh… that’s just Squidface… don’t worry this’ll be quick. (Slams the Awesomatrix) (Ren transforms into Swampfire) '''Swampfire: '''Hey, Fishface, long time no see. (Squidface still standing there, quietly) OK… umm… hey, Squidy, I kind of got some things to do… so can we just make this battle quick? OK! (Squidface still standing there, still silent) OK, let’s start a FIRE (Shoots a large fire blast at Squidface) Hahahaha! Squidy, you had enough! (Squidface is still standing there, looking as if there wasn’t a scratch on him) '''Swampfire: '''Hmm… must have been that Thursdays dinner making me weak (Squidface is STILL standing there, not even speaking a word) OK… you’re starting to freak me out, Squidy… so I’m going to end this now! (Charges at Squidface) (Squidface doesn’t move an inch, while Swampfire is still charging at Squidface) '''Swampfire: '(Still charging at Squidface) YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA (Still charging at Squidface) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA (Still charging) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA (Still charging) AAAAHHHHHHHHH (Charges at Squidface, but Squidface punches Swampfire and he knocks) hhh. WOW! THAT HURT A LOT! (Squidface grabs Swampfire and puts him to his face) 'Squidface: '''I’m not sure you’ve noticed (Touches Swampfire’s Awesomatrix symbol and Swampfire de-transforms back into Ren) but I’m a changed man '''Ren: '''Woah! When did you start becoming intimidating, Squidy? '''Squidface: '''Let’s just say I started learning from my old mistakes… and let me tell you I had A LOT to learn from… wait. (Throws Ren an acre in the forest) LOCATION- FOREST '''Ren: '(Ren hits a tree) Ow! That hurt even more. (Squidface walks slowly into the forest and reaches Ren) 'Squidface: '''Ren… long time no see… '''Ren: '''Woah! I’m legitimately scared of you, now '''Squidface: '''You should (Cracks his knuckles and neck) because when I’m thru with you… you won’t be able to touch your nose… WITHOUT BLEEDING! (Ren gulps) Exactly! (Ren slams the Awesomatrix and transforms into Big Chill) '''Big Chill: '''Seriously, Squidface, YOU SHOULD CHILL OUT! (Freezes Squidface) Well, got to go, bye! (Flies away) (Squidface shatters the ice) '''Squidface: '''So… you want to play “tag”, eh. Fine! (Puts some infrared glasses on) I was always good at tag! (Chases after Big Chill) (Big Chill is flying through the forest) '''Big Chill: '''Maybe, if I go Ultimate… then, I could skew that squid… but I have NO IDEA how to do it… (Hits a tree) Ouch! Sometimes, I forget I can turn intangible (Squidface walks closer to Big Chill) Oh, shoe! (Turns invisible) (Squidface turns his head and sees the invisible Big Chill with his infrared glasses) '''Squidface: '(Shoots Big Chill with a taser which causes Big Chill to faint) Got you now! (Big Chill was lying on the ground fainted) '---20 Minutes Later---' (Ren was still on the ground waking up from that taser attack and with an aching headache) 'Ren: '''What the heck just happened? (Stood up) Man, my head is aching (Rubs his head and goes home) I’m going home LOCATION- REN’S HOUSE (Ren enters the house and notices that nobody is there) '''Ren: '''Hmm… it seems Verna has left. (Turns his head at the window) I’m guessing Uncle Will is doing the laundry outside… (Looks up at Sam’s room) and I’m pretty sure that Sam is doing summer homework upstairs. (Grabs a Y-Box controller) Well, I guess I’m playing Alien Hunter by myself. '---5 Minutes Later---''' 'Ren: '(Throws the controller and turns off the Y-Box) Man, its boring playing Alien Hunter by yourself (The phone is ringing) '''Ren: '''Hmm… weird, the phone never rings… maybe, it’s Cousin Alan… (Picks up the phone) Hello… '''Squidface (On Phone): ''Hello, Ren'' Ren: '''Who is it? '''Squidface (On Phone): ''It’s me, Squidface'' Ren: '''Squidface? How did you get my phone number? '''Squidface (On Phone): ''NEVERMIND THAT! LOOK, I HAVE SOMETHING TO SAY TO YOU'' Ren: '''What is it, Squidy? '''Squidface (On Phone): ''Well, let give the phone to someone else….'' Sam (On Phone): ''Umm…Hi, Ren!'' Ren: '''STIMPY! What are you doing there? '''Sam (On Phone): ''Squidface is captured me, Uncle Will, and Verna in his special hideout and he’s planning on doing horrible things to us'' Squidface (On Phone): ''Yeah, that’s right, Ren… and if you don’t come here in about an hour… you’ll be hearing more of this '' (Ren can hear the painful screams of his brother, Sam) Ren: '''OK! I’LL COME, SQUIDFACE! JUST STOP! '''Squidface (On Phone): ''Good. Meet me in an hour'' (The phone call is hung up) 'Ren: '(Throws the phone to the ground) OK! THAT BRASSHOLE IS GOING TO PAY! (Slams the Awesomatrix) LOCATION- THE ABANONED FACTORY (Squidface is standing in front of Sam, Verna, and Will as they are hung up by their wrists with depressed expressions on their face) 'Squidface: '''Hmm… It’s almost an hour, already. I hope Ren gets here… or you guys will not be looking so well… when I’m done… (Wildmutt enters the room and tries to attack Squidface) '''Squidface: '''Oh no, you don’t (Punches Wildmutt and makes him fall down) Bad dog. (Throws Wildmutt into a sphere, trapping Wildmutt inside) Bad dog, indeed. (Wildmutt has a sad look on his face as he tries to get out of the sphere) '''Squidface: '''You can try to get out… but trust me… it won’t work… Seriously, I should stop making pauses like this… it starting to creep myself out… Anyway, are you having a time, Wildmutt? (Wildmutt has an angry look on his face) '''Squidface: '''I know you would. Now, let me explain what I’m doing? You see this thing right here (Shows Wildmutt a large spear with a purple gem on top) It’s called… a Soul Stick. (Wildmutt has a confused look on his face) '''Squidface: '''A Soul Stick is an alien spear that if you point at someone like so (Jabs the Soul Stick at Sam as he screams in pain) it will attack the person’s soul… and when you attack the soul… you completely hurt the person on the inside… and that is not a nice feeling. (Wildmutt has another angry look at Squidface, while Squidface laughs maliciously) '''Squidface: '''Do you want me to do it, again? (Wildmutt shakes his head “no”) '''Squidface: '''Of course, you would (Attacks Verna with the Soul Stick, as she screams in pain) (Wildmutt de-transforms back into Ren) '''Ren: '''STOP IT! STOP IT! (Starts crying) JUST STOP IT! (Tears run down Ren’s face) '''Squidface: '''Yeah… no. You see I’ve waited a long time for the day when I got to see… (Taps Ren’s sphere three times) you… SUFFER! And I am really enjoying it '''Ren: '''Look, you want the Awesomatrix, right '''Squidface: '''Yeah '''Ren: '''THEN JUST TAKE IT AND LEAVE ME ALONE! '''Squidface: '''I would… but I lost to you… SO MANY TIMES! THAT I WON’T DO IT JUST YET! (Shows Ren a piece of paper) Let me show you my to-do list. Ahem! First I’m going to torture and possibly kill your loved ones…. Then, I’ll kill you… and finally, I’ll grab the Awesomatrix and use it to RULE THE UNIVERSE! '''Ren: '''No! No! NO! (Slams the Awesomatrix) (Ren turns into Humongousaur) '''Humongousaur: '''YOU WILL NOT WIN, SQUIDFACE! (Smashes the sphere apart) IT’S CLOBBERING TIME! '''Sam: '''If I wasn’t in so much pain… I’d call that copyright infringement. (Squidface shoots Humongousaur’s foot) '''Humongousaur: '''Ouch! That stung. (Kicks Squidface out of the Factory) You will die, Squidface (Gets out of the factory) '''Verna: '''Umm… Ren… did you forget something? '''Will: '''Hey, Hernia '''Verna: '''IT’S VERNA, UNCLE WILL! '''Will: '''OK, Verna, kick my butt '''Verna: '''What? '''Will: '''I have a special laser in my left back pocket… if you can kick it in the right place… I can hit these chains and free myself… and then, I’ll free you, too '''Verna: '''OK. I’ll try it (Kicks Will’s left back pocket) (A laser is released but hits Will’s hand instead) '''Will: '''OW! YOU HIT MY HAND, VERNA '''Verna: '''Sorry. (Kicks Will’s left back pocket again and this time the laser cuts the chain) '''Will: '''Thank god. (Gets out of the chains) Now for you guys (Gets the laser out of his pocket and uses it to cut both Verna and Sam’s chains off) '''Sam: '''Great! We’re free. Now what? '''Will: '''We’re back to our house… I need to get something. (Sam, Verna, and Will run to Ren’s house) LOCATION- FOREST (Humongousaur is chasing a running Squidface) '''Humongousaur: '(Grabs Squidface in his large hand) I got you, now, Squidface. 'Squidface: '''Not really (Scratches Humongousaur’s hand) '''Humongousaur: '''OUCH! (Squidface escapes Humongousaur’s hand) '''Humongousaur: '''Dang! I can’t catch the pipsqueak… maybe, if I go Ultimate… I could stop him… BUT HOW DO I DO THAT? (Thinks of the previous times he went Ultimate and wonders what was the thing they had in common… then realizes something) WAIT A MINUTE… I GOT IT! (Slams his Awesomatrix symbol) (Humongousaur transforms into Ultimate Humongousaur) '''Ultimate Humongousaur: '''AH YEAH! THE PLAN WORKED! I’M ULTIMATE! (Sees Squidface) HEY, SQUIDFACE! (Squidface stops in his tracks) '''Ult. Humongousaur: '''HAVE SOME FOOT! (Stomps on Squidface) I DID IT! I DEFEATED SQUIDFACE! HAHAHAHAHA! IT ROCKS TO BE A HERO! What the? (Squidface picks up Ult. Humongousaur’s foot and stabs it with his sword) '''Ult. Humongousaur: '''OW! THAT STUNG! (Grabs his stung foot and takes out the sword) NOW, I’M GOING TO… (Looks for Squidface) WHERE DID HE GO?!? (Doesn’t spot Squidface) FFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!! (Screams like a T-Rex) (Ult. Humongousaur de-transforms into Ren) '''Ren: '''WHERE THE HECK IS HE? (Will, Sam, and Verna came to Ren) '''Will: '''REN! '''Ren: '''UNCLE! (Will hugs Ren) '''Sam: '''Where’s Uglyface? '''Ren: '''I don’t know… He disappeared '''Will: '''Hey, how about we go home and have some cheesecake? '''Ren: '''NO! WE CAN’T JUST LEAVE HIM ALIVE! '''Sam: '''Ren, what is your problem? '''Ren: '''SQUIDFACE, HE TRIED TO KILL YOU GUYS! HE’S A MONSTER… AND I CAN’T JUST LET HIM GET AWAY LIKE THAT! I HAVE TO STOP HIM! (Runs off) I HAVE TO! '''Will: '''Wait, Ren! '''Ren: '''NO! I GOT TO DO THIS! '''Will: '''No, wait! (Grabs Ren’s shoulder) You need this to stop Squidface (Gives Ren a special space laser) Good luck. '''Ren: '''Thanks (Runs off) (Squidface is seen limping away to his ship) '''Ren: '''OH NO, YOU DON’T, SQUIDFACE (Aims the space laser at Squidface) '''Squidface: '''FINE! YOU GOT ME! THEN, FINISH ME! DO IT! (Ren aims the space laser at Squidface’s head with an angered look on his face but it changes to sadness) '''Ren: '''No. I won’t. (Drops the space laser) '''Squidface: '''You are a humble man, Ren. (Shoots a taser at Ren as he screams) YOU’RE ALSO FOOLISH! (Ren falls to the ground) '''Squidface: '''COME ON, ARTHUR! '''Arthur: '''Right, sir, Squidface, sir. (Drags Squidface to his ship and the ship goes off in the sky) '''Ren: '(Dazing on the floor)… stupid Squidface… (faints) LOCATION- REN’S HOUSE '---One Day Later---' (Ren and Verna were sitting on the couch playing Alien Hunter, when Sam came in) 'Sam: '''Hey, guys '''Ren: '(Not moving head from the game) Hey, Stimpy 'Sam: '''So you’re going to try to beat the final boss '''Verna: '''WE ALMOST ARE… just don’t grab the controller '''Sam: '''I won’t. OK '''Ren: '''Good. We’re almost done '''Will: '''And when you’re done… we can have a quick dish… OF MOZZARELLA STICKS '''Verna: '''Sweet… we better finish quick '''Ren: '''Don’t worry… his health is almost depleted '''Ren, Verna, Sam, and Will: '''AAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNND… YES!!! (Jumping up and down in celebration) '''Ren and Verna: '''WE WON! (Verna hugs Ren in celebration with Ren smiling) '''Will: '''Let’s go to the kitchen for some mozzarella (Everybody went into the kitchen in joy) '''Ren: '(Eating a mozzarella stick) It’s officially… it rocks to be a hero! (Smiles to the audience and winks) Characters *Ren *Sam *Verna *Will Villains *Squidface *Arthur Aliens Used *Swampfire *Big Chill *Wildmutt *Humungousaur *Ultimate Humungousaur (First Appearance) Trivia *Ren discovers how to activate an alien's Ultimate form *This is Ren's fourth Ultimate alien appearance Category:Episodes Category:Ren 10 Category:Ren 10 episodes Category:Two-Part Episodess Category:Season Finales Category:Bad Grammar